


damn right.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 Inclement Weather, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Damn right echoes in Murphy's head for too long as it pings around the cold metal that had previously been all recklessly abandoned emotion was now replaced with that grim cold place in his mind.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Series: The 100 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Kudos: 15





	damn right.

**Author's Note:**

> you remember that scene in Inclement Weather where they're tied up together? That but let Murphy snap! 
> 
> ( also this is one of those super old drafts i've been posting aonbs) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

_Damn right_ echoes in Murphy's head for too long as it pings around the cold metal that had previously been all recklessly abandoned emotion was now replaced with that grim cold place in his mind. 

Murphy hates it. Bellamy has never fit the role of playing morally superior and from a deep part of him that knows Bellamy also knows that Bellamy doesn't actually believe he's superior unlike that of Princess' own beliefs about herself. 

It kinda sickens him to see Bellamy acting so fake. 

It makes a sedated anger spark in his veins at how unlike Bellamy he is acting let alone how they're treating him like a scape goat, like he's the fault for everything and it's just unfair. 

He breaks the silence, fiddling with the handcuffs and just blurts out, "I didn't do this to us, you know that, right?" 

And for a moment, Murphy thinks that Bellamy is going to chose to grace that comment with even a response but he sighs, caramel eyes setting on Murphy and Murphy's heart spikes in his chest in a way that makes him mad. How dare he still have feelings for Bellamy when he kicked the crate from under him? 

Oh, his traitorous heart. 

"Didn't you?" 

"No!" He shouts, voice surprisingly loud all of a sudden and even he flinches back from the echo but he continues, "I fucking did not! I didn't kill Wells, which I was blamed for! Charlotte threw herself off that cliff, which she probably would have ended up doing eventually anyways, if I had that knife to Clarke's throat or not! But no, the second Princess accuses me of slaughtering her friend, what? You don't know me anymore? You won't stand up for me? I meant nothing to you anymore?" 

As he sucks in a breath, piercing blue eyes boring a hole into Bellamy, he almost feels satisfied that the older boy can't look him in the eyes anymore. With a shaky laugh, Murphy continues, 

"I liked you so much then," _still do,_ "and I wanted you to like me too! I liked you so much...I would have died for you!" 

He doesn't mean to say it but in a quiet voice, he shakily confesses, "I almost did." 

For some reason, that last sentence draw Bellamy's sweet deep brown eyes back to him and it makes Murphy feel naked under his gaze. Vulnerable. 

Bellamy has a way of making him feel like a glass doll being thrown around. Whether it be from the hanging where Bellamy had stared at him with remorseful wide eyes or it to be from the torture inflicted by the Grounders, where Bellamy stared at him like he was both disgusting and sympathetic. 

Bellamy's quiet when he says it but he seems to mean it, "I'm sorry...I fucked up." 

Murphy shrugs, "Talk's cheap." 

He's waiting for action, for a real apology, for Bellamy to say something, for Bellamy to do something. 

He's always waiting for Bellamy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments and kudos give me joy!


End file.
